Those Magic Words
by maximillion87
Summary: Rachel Berry is in her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy whens she meets Quinn Fabray she feel an electric pull a sort of connection not only will the blonde help her discover herself but also her destiny. Blaine and Rachel Friendship also Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story Ive always loved Harry Potter and of course Glee and Faberry so thought itd be fun to write please review let me know what you think or ideas you have for next chapter. :)

Chapter 1- First Day at Hogwarts

Well it's my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy to say I'm nervous is an understatement, I've been waiting for this day as long as I can remember to get out of that hell of a school I was In. That school was holding me back I got made fun of all the time and was regarded as a nerd or a looser because of my interest in magic they didnt know the true power that a wizard or witch had. I first noticed I was different when I was 5 years old and I was on the playground minding my own buisness reading on the swings when these boys started to throw rocks at me I told them to stop they wouldn't listen of course why would they stuppid muggle boys. I was furious and all of a sudden when they threw the rocks at me they stood still in the air, I was speechless not knowing how I was doing this or even what it meant.

All I could remember was thinking I need to run I need to get out of here and so I did I ran as fast as my legs could take me I was trying to gather what had just happened thank God I only lived a couple blocks away. My Dad's were home and I was in shock I began to freak out and ramble then I finally got a conscious thought and and began to tell them what happened. I began to tell them about the boys and the rocks they started to look at me very seriously and said "I Have something to tell you Rach." They began to tell me that my dad Leroy was with a woman before my daddy Hiram her name was Shelby they met at Hogwarts and dated for a year then she became pregnant with me and she didn't want to keep me but Daddy did so they agreed he would raise me she was also a wizard as well as my Father when they left Hogwarts he swore never to use magic again.

Then my dad said those four words that changed my life forever "Your a Wizard Rachel", I knew everything was going to change they wanted me to go to Hogwarts and I was over the moon about their decision but I was also very nervous it would be nice to be around kids who are gifted with magical powers like me but also very nervewracking, but I Rachel Berry was not afraid of anything. Dad and Daddy took me to Diagon Ally to choose a rat a cat or an owl I fell in love with this Owl his name is Milo and he's pretty much been my bestfriend ever since we laid eyes on each other. So I had my owl and then I went to Ollivanders and with all of the places in Diagon Alley it was one of my favorite stores all the wands and the history of all the wizards who have had them before.

I found the perfect Wand and it was amazing how I felt when i swish and flicked it I counted myself lucky to be a wizard. It also made me wonder how my Mom felt when she recieved her first wand. I wondered around the train station pushing my kart with all my stuff on it for Hogwarts. I kept looking for platform 9 3/4 I know that no muggle will no what I'm talking about that's what I've heard Wizards call humans it seems rude but know after hearing it enough I've caught on not sure if that's a good thing.

I continued walking till I heard some mother say "Those muggles are so close minded it's bloddy rubbish", I decided to follow the family I approached the Mom of three kids "Excuse me how do you get through Platform 9 3/4, I'm Rachel Berry ", "Oh hello dear it's nice to meet you I'm Dianna Anderson this is my son Blaine its his first year as well at Hogwarts here honey follow us ." Her other son Brody went running to the wall with his kart and vanished right through it I was astonished to say the least. "That was bloody brilliant". Mrs Anderson let out a chuckle at my enthusiasm "Okay Blaine you next sweetheart he began to dart at the wall and vanish just as the other boy did, "Rachel is that what you said your name was dear", "Yes it is" I said shyly and somewhat still in aww of this magical wall. "Please call me Dianna now all you do is run at the wall and you will be on your way to the Hogwarts Express train."

I rushed at the wall with all that I had and before I knew it I was in this goregeous train station it was the most beautiful train I had ever seen it was mind boggling really. I wasn't quite sure where to go but then I saw Blaine and tapped on his shoulder "Hey Blaine is it alright If I follow you and sit with you on the train", his face lightened up "That would be just lovely Rachel follow me" I still could not get over how big and beautiful this train was we found an empty carriage and sat down and closed the door we began to talk Hogwarts and spells.

"Hey Blaine what are some of your favorite movies, I know it's random but just curious", he laughed at me and I started to feel stupid being so random, "I'm not laughing at you I just can't believe were so much alike I love talking about my favorite movies especially since their all theatre or Wizarding related."My face lit up like a christmas treee did I seriously just find my bestfriend at Hogwarts finally someone to hang out with and appreciate me "Words can't express my excitement right now I feel like I found a twin of myself or something well thats what I feel anyway my favorite movies are Funny Girl, Singing in The Rain and the other muggle show Heroes."

"Singing in the Rain is my absolute favorite musical", "Yes I don't get why muggles are the only ones that get into musicals I've never found another wizard who likes them until you of course."I think were going to be best friends Rachel Berry hope we get sorted into the same house that would be exquisite." "I think so to Blaine and I hope so I have to say I'm quite nervous about which house I go into but I'm sure the hat will make the right choice." Just then the door to their carriage opened it was a boy average sized he had brown hair "Excuse me is this seat taken all the others are full my name is Sebastian Smythe", I felt bad for this boy he seemed frazzled but still quite confident "Yes of course you can sit down my name is Rachel Berry this is my friend Blaine Anderson is it your first year as well?"

"Yes it is im quite confident I will do good though although I am quite nervous , isnt't this train amazing im so excited to get to Hogwarts", "So Am I, I know were going to have lots of friken awesome classes and hopefully Headmaster Rubius Hagrid is as amazing as they all say he is." Blaine said with his eyes lighting up like a frackers when they go off "I am so excited as well and I want to play quidditch im amazing on a broomstick can't wait to try out." The lolli cart came by and the woman asked "Do you need anything sweethearts" I was hungry and had a sweet tooth so I think I suprised the boys when I said "I'll take some chocolate frogs and some jelly beans and some butter beer please", Sebastian and Blaine started to laugh and I let out a chuckle myself.

The train stopped and everybody was getting out of their seats I was patiently awaiting to get let out but the halls were filled already so me and Blaine and Sebastian waited until finally we were able to go. When we got out of the train all the kids were lined up along side these boats by the water, supposedly we were going to be three kids to a boat and paddling our way to Hogwarts the idea sounded splendid to me but Blaine wasn't to fond of the idea. "My hair is going to frizz out like a Chia Pet trust me when I dont't gel my hair its bad, but as long as I'm with you two I wont worry as much", "You will be fine Blaine Im sure of it now let's get going before they leave us and we get left behind". "Well Im up for anything", Sebastian said with a smirk on his face, we got into the little boat and when I say little I mean little but ah well it was beautiful the moon was shining onto the lake and I made Blaine and Sebastian paddle most of the time they didn't mind though.

We were approaching Hogwarts and I could hear the other kids in the boat next to us start to whisper amongst themselves and some looked like they were close to fainting. I for one was pretty calm which suprised me because when I looked over to my right Blaine was sweating like a pig at hogsmeade. We stepped out and the Headmaster Hagrid was there to meet us and give us a speech we headed single file into the main door at Hogwarts and when we were in their the Headmaster began his speech.

"Attention First years please stay single file in a line as I don't want you getting lost or seperated we will be goin to the sorting hat soon, now if you see Nearly Headless Nick don't be alarmed he wont' hurt anyone but he lives to scare you first years so keep your eyes peeled. Second of all the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students of all years one thorugh seven. Im very excited to see bright new faces I have a feeling you will all be a great contribution to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, now if you will follow Proffesor McGonagall she will walk you students toward the Dinner Hall and you will be sorted into your houses and the Sorting Hat will choose where you go."

I was very curious as to which house I would be put into I really wanted to get into Gryffindor but my second choice would be Hufflepuff cause it stands for honor and being a kind person but the great Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were in Gryffindor and they are my idols. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Blaine to say he looked worried again was an understatement "Rachel Im really nervous are you still going to walk with me." "Well of course you can don't you remeber your my new bestfriend silly boy?"

"Ha Oh yeah I forgot I feel a little less nervous now Rachel", we went into the door and the Dining Hall was unlike anything I've seen before their was huge turkeys on each table and potatoes and yams and some beans and fresh bakery buns really any food you could think of to go with a feast was their it was mouthwatering. Me and Blaine began to sit down then Sebastian came with us and sat next to Blaine all the other years were sitting at their houses. Then Hagrid was up at the podium and tested the microphone "Attention Hogwarts first year students please come to the front and we will begin."

The first name read off was "Santana Lopez please come to the front", the girl looked quite confident she was latina and had dark almost black hair very pretty and walking up their with a smirk the hat was put on her and he started to talk which was quite freaky and cool at the same time. "I know just where to put you SLYTHERIN", I could tell thats exactly the house she wanted cause when the hat said that she got a big smirk on her face and went to sit with her new house. "Sam Evans please come to the front", the hat was put on him and it had trouble deciding "Hmm difficult you have the qualities of the two house but I can only choose one better be HUFFLEPUFF!" He let out a sigh and fist pumped and sat down at his table as well.

"Blaine Anderson your next", I reached over and squeezed his hand to reassure him everything would be fine he walked up to the stage and they put the hat on him "Well this is easy GRYFFINDOR!" I saw Blaine relax and I was really happy for him and jealous. "Brittany Pierce come up here please" this was goin to be a long process of people I could tell and nervous for when my name would be called. It was a blonde very bubbly acting blonde and had a big smile on her face I knew exacly where she was going to go the Hat sat on her and immediatly he said "HUFFLEPUFF" she said thanks and went and sat down next to the blonde haired boy Sam. "Ok now it's Kurt Hummel" this boy looked very fashionable but shy "RAVENCLAW" the hat announced then I heard it my name my palms were sweaty and a thousand eyes were on me "Rachel Berry please step forward", the hat was put on me and I could feel it trying to decifer where to put me

"This is very difficult you have ambition and would do anything to get what you want very Slytherin like but also your Brave and Loyal Hmm better be GRYFFINDOR!" I never thought one word could make me so happy in my life and change my life so much this also meant I would be in the same house as Blaine he was as giddy as I was "Bloody hell Rachel I haven't been this excited in a while now were in the same house as well" he held out his hand and we high fived giggled and turned to watch the rest of the people be sorted.

"Sebastian Smythe", I was nervous for him but he looked fine confident actually the hat barely touched him and it yelled "SLYTHERIN". The last person to have their name called I thought someone took the air out of my lungs and my heart started beating faster I thought someone did an enchanted spell on me I felt like I was in a trance watching her but then they called her name "Quinn Fabray". She walked up to the hat with grace and ease I was drawn to her like I've never been to anyone else I was crossing my fingers for her to come sit at this table and then it happened the hat said "Gryffindor" and she sat right next to me."

I turned to see her and say hi but she was already looking at me I was speechless I just stared at her she was even more spectular and beautiful up close. She extended her arm "Hey nice to meet you my name is Quinn Fabray ", why the hell couldn't I get any words out I was trying but nothing "um uh oh yeah thats right my name its Rachel Berry" I took her hand and I felt like their was a jolt of electricity between us It made me wonder if she thought so to cause her eyes looked like they were sparkling or something, your just seeing what you want Rachel be cool.

We left the dining hall and were heading up the stairs when all of a sudden they moved and Quinn was standing right behind me and as a repulse I grabbed her hand and then the stairs stopped and were single file once more. I felt it again when I touched her hand "Im sorry It was an impulse cause the stairs move and yeah sorry", "I didn't mind at all" Quinn said I swear right then and their my heart was in my mouth and I once more just stared like an idiot so I started to walk again. She began to walk faster and catch up to me and stand right by me I always look at things differently than well straight girls would it sucks really but this seemed different it seemed like their was something their was a connection. We finally go to the common room and the fat lady picture opened up and we were assigned roomates guess who I got yup you guessed it Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2 Watch Out Fabray!

Hey thanks for the Reads everyone it helps to know people read and enjoy my writing, Im excited about this story and hope you guys are as well also REVIEW if you can I love them. Quinn and Rachel interact and find they have quite a bit in common I also make some a reference to Greys Anatomy's Calzona (Callie and Arizona).

Chapter 2-

After we were assigned roomates my heart was still beating knowing I would be in the same room as the sexy blonde Fabray it also excited me. After we got assigned roomates I gathered my duffel bag and my Owl and wand and started walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room I felt a tug on my shirt and I turned around it was her she had a smile on her face, "So i guess were new roomies I have a feeling were going to get along really well", "Yeah me 2" as she walked away she winked at me and headed up to our new room I stayed down in the common living room to gather my thoughts.

She was just being friendly Rachel and the wink was a sign of new friendship but I want it to means something more so badly I gathered my things and went up to my room our should I say our new room. I started taking out my things my clothes and some movies mostly suprhero and lovey dovey chick flic's also my season DVD's of Heroes and Greys Anatomy I could feel eyes on me I looked over and saw her looking at me with a smile, I could've sworn her eyes were on my ass and she was checking me out but I didnt want to get to excited then she started to talk. "Wow thats quite a collection you have their and Greys Anatomy that's my favorite show I live for new episodes."

"Oh Really wow who's your favorite character on Grey's usually muggles are the only ones who watch the show?" "By far my favorite character is Arizona she's been my favorite ever since she came on the show." By her saying her favorite character was Arizona I was hoping it was because she's gay on the show and has a wife on the show. "Oh wow were like two sides of a penny cause my favorite character is Callie, Arizona's wife." "Really wow, I guess we have good taste in tv show characters huh", she said with a wink to me.

Their was a knock at the door it was headmaster Rubius Hagrid "Are you two girls doing alright just checking up on the first years", "Were doing great Headmaster thanks for checking", I said he then shut the door and Quinn was looking at the movies and book and such on my bed.

"You've got a pretty cool collection of movies and books maybe we can watch some of your favorite movies together tommorrow. My face started to get red and I think she saw cause she smirked then turned around and started to get ready for bed she took her shirt off and I could see her beautiful chizzled shoulder blades and the back side of her bra I realized I was staring and was really hoping she wouldn't notice she was so took my breath away I was starting to feel something I never really had before in my center it was demanding my attention and then she turned around and my mouth dropped open.

She had amazing abs and then I looked more and her breasts were like they were talking to me wanting me to touch them and taste them then I looked up and her face was red and she was smirking at me. "You like what you see Rachel". I ducked shyly and my face was as red as a tomato I thought I would just say it "I'm sorry your just really beautiful I don't usually make a point of staring but you kind of demmaned my attention."

Quinn felt like someone did a love charm on her her heart was really fuzzy feeling and the hairs on her neck were standing up that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her but she didn't want Rachel to know that she just met her yesterday.

I was awaiting Quinn's answer nervously I didn't mean to blurt it out but she asked If I liked what I saw and I was just being honest I tend to talk to much when im nervous or mad. She looked like what she wanted to say was right at the tip of her tongue but finally she spoke "I'm sorry I've got to go to Quidditch tryouts, see you later Rachel" she look flustered and hurried out of the room. Friken wonderful way to go Rachel now you made her feel uncomfortable but she did ask so whats the deal with the rush out I'm not going to worry about it. I took out my Katy Perry CD and layed down on my bed listening to it trying not to think about Quinn.

It was also very intruiging that she was trying out for quidditch you've got to be fast and graceful on the broomstick and be able to ditch bludgers is very sexy. I wanted to sneak down to tryouts and watch her so I put my Ipod in my pocket and went down to the common room and out of the fat lady picture walked some stairs then all of a sudden their was a big sound and it was the stairs moving around it was frusterating when they did that but she will have to get used to it.

She began to walkdown and reached the quidditch field, and I was in shock at the extravagent beautiful blonde in front of me she was flying all over on her broom stick dodging bludgers and had a quaffel in her hand threw it with ease right through one of the three hoops she smirked she must have not seen the bludger that was right in front of her cause it hit her and she fell off her broom but was held up in midair one of the students did a patronus spell and Quinn floated in the air then was laid down gently on the ground. Before I knew it my feet were running towards her like I couldn't control them I was almost to the blonde and knelt down to the ground. "Oh my GOD Quinn are you ok, hey do you hear me", I started running my hands through her hair she looked confused.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry what are you doing here and why am I on the ground what happened and bloody rubbish my head hurts!", she sat cross legged still on the field and then something must have dawned on her and she smiled at me it was like birds flying across a sunset an undescribeable beuty. "Oh yeah that I um well I wanted to check you out oh shoot not that, I wanted to watch you play Quidditch because myabe I was bored and happened to be walking by so yeah um that's why."

Quinn had a big smile on her face and I could tell she knew I was fibbing just a little bit "You just happen to walk by right while I fell okay Rachel if that's what your sticking to." I ducked my head shyly and flushed a little she knew I was lying so I wasn't gonna say anymore, "Are you ok thank heavens that student used a spell to help you to hold you still in the air." "Why do you care so much we just met two days ago", their was a double meaning behind it and I didn't want to give away my crush, "Because silly your my roomate and I think your special well your gonna have to be to put up with me as your roomate." I let out a giggle cause I can be instiable at times and people get annoyed by me or my so called weridness I get lost in thought.

Quinn knew Rachel must be special only known her for two days and already called her beautiful and special thats more than anybody had said to her, her whole life. "You know what Rachel Berry know Im going to pay you a compliment you have to be one of the cutest dorks I've ever met and I mean that in the best possible way", "Alright Quinn I think you hit your head a little to hard lets get you to my bed." "Your bed huh", I didn't think how that came out so I responded quickly "Oh poppycock I didn't mean that I meant you know our room in your bed."

Quinn started laughing "You ramble a lot don't you I find it addorable", "Alright Fabray lets get you back to our room." We were in the Gryffindor common room and I was helping Quinn walk up the stairs I was loving her leaning on me and her depending on me we got to our room and fell backwards onto her bed I went over and sat on mine I pretended to be reading then I heard my name. "Rachel what did you think of me playing Quidditch did you think I was any good", before I could speak I yelped "It was so Sexy" I then threw my hand over my mouth and she started laughing and then she got up off her bed and sat by me I could feel my heart start to beat really fast and my palms were already sweaty when she started talking to me.

"Really Im glad you were impressed", "I uh sorry I didn't mean to blurt it out sometimes I don't have a filter my parents say I was born without one my Dad is like this to but im really bad especially when Im nervous." Oh shit I just gave it away or didn't I she shifted and sat crosslegged on the bed and put my star neclace in her hand "So Am I making you nervous right now", she then proceeded to move her hand off my necklace and onto my neck and left a light touch on my shoulder. Without thinking I muttered "Mmmmm, I um I can't really think right now give me a minute", she looked at me with a big smile and something changed in her eyes they turned darker and she put her mouth to my ear I trembled feeling her breathe on me "You want to cuddle and watch a movie you know I did almost die out their on the Quidditch Field it's the least you could do."

She pulled away but I didn't notice cause I still had my eyes closed trying to relive her breathe and mouth that close to me, I opened them and she was up at the TV picking out a movie. Her body was so sexy my eyes lingered onto her butt and damn't for my staring cause she turned around quickly and knew I was looking at her ass she just smirked at got under the covers and I did as well. I've never felt so much emotion so much nerves and excitement as well to be honest arousal at this blonde in my bed under the covers with me.

"What'd you put in Fabray", "I think it's cute when you call me that and I put in Wily Wonka and The Chocolate Factory if my heart could of melted anymore for the blonde it did it was secretly one of my favorite movies to. "I know what your thinking that its weird but its one of my favorite movies and secretly my Kryptonite that and something else." After she said something else it made me wonder If she was hinting at me but impossible we've just met so I didnt say anything she came into bed with me and to my suprise she put her leg around mine and her head on my shoulder and we started to watch, I dont think she realize what she did cause she took her body apart from me and I instantly missed the warmness.

"Im sorry It was an impulse to do that", I turned so that I was facing her instantly and looked at her for a while before I spoke "Don't ever apologize for wanting to cuddle with me I um well um I really liked it." She had a big michevious grin on her face it made me smile as well, "Is that so well then, lets cuddle again and watch the movie", I was in aww of this girl I want to know everything about her I hope we have some classes together. Then she spoke again "Hey Rach", what she said was just so adorable I responded "Yes", "Your really Cute", Quinn said then enveloped me into her it was priceless one of the best feelings I've ever had.

After the movie we fell asleep unaware or we didnt't care that we were still in each others arms we woke up in a frenzy we were both late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class and didn't know till we started talking that we had it together. We could tell that we were both really excited about having a same class and wondered if we had anymore together but didn't have time to compare schedules we hurried our butt's out of the door and sat down. was not going to be happy that we were late and it was only the fourth day of school.

" and so glad you could join us but it's cool just don't make it a habbit", was my favorite teacher he takes the time with his students and truly cares about them Quinn sat down next to me and whispered "That was a close call", I felt goosebumps instantly on my skin I leaned in closer to her where our lips were only a couple inches away from hers "No kidding but it was totally worth it" her jaw dropped I think I suprised her then I sat back in my chair.

Dark Arts class went really good today we learned some cool spells and such and we get to practice them tommorrow so thats exciting, I caught Quinn staring at me a couple times in class when I looked at her she would look away I actually giggled once and I thinks she heard me and I saw her smile. Im pretty sure she is crushing on me as well but I can't be sure so I'm just going to wait and see what happens. I gathered my things and made my way out of the classroom and then I heard Quinn say "Hey Rach wait up" I stopped in my tracks instantly "Hey Hun whats up", I think she liked me calling her that she flushed just a little but just enough for me to see. "

I thought it was quite adorable "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me we can go to Hogsmeade and then maybe back to our rooms or stay their", I was so excited she wanted to spend more time with me I clapped my hands together with excitement I took her hand and mine and we started to walk. "Im so glad you asked me to go to lunch with you it's really sweet", we got to hogsmeade using a spell to transport and we had so much fun got some butter beers and sandwhiches. It was turning out to be one of the best days ever after waking up in the beautiful blondes arms and then going out for lunch and talking and giggling with each other I wondered if she thought the same thing.

I then had potions class with Chang she was really nice I like her but my mind was racing with a ton of emotion with all these feelings for Quinn that are appearing and then her staring at me in class its all sorts of adorable and kind of confusing. I mean I knew I liked girls ever since I was ten years old but never really met anyone worth crushing over or giving my feelings to like I want to with Quinn and It's only been four days now that I've known her so I can only imagine the feelings will intensify. Before I knew it class was over I figured I'd go see Proffesor Lupin and talk with him hes kind of like my long lost uncle type more than proffesor he helps me with spells and he went to school with my daddy when they were younger.

I went to his classroom he teaches Transfigurations it's my second favorite class next to Defense Against the Dark Arts of course I want to be an Auror I think it'd be amazing but something else may always come up. "Proffesor Lupin are you Here, I wanted to talk to you about something", I didn't hear anything for a while so I started to leave. "Well If it isn't one of my favorite and best students", I turned around and smiled I tried to remeber why I was here I was getting so lost in thought oh yeah thats right to talk to him about Quinn and these feelings I get when I'm with her.

"Proffesor Lupin I feel like your one of my bestfriends more than a proffesor and that I can trust you with anything but when I tell you this please don't judge me I just need some advice or maybe just somone to vent to."

He smiled and patted me on the shoulder motioned for me to sit down on the couch and he sat at his desk "Rachel You know you can trust me with anything, and I won't judge were all family at Hogwarts just tell me and I'll try my best"

I wasn't sure where to start I guess the first time I saw Quinn would be a good as start as any, "Okay what I have to talk about has to do with a girl and well I guess I will just start at when we all got sorted well after me their was a blonde girl her name is Quinn Fabray and it was like the Cliche Love at first sight but Im not sure if that's what it is or just a crush anyways literally moments later she was placed in Gryffindor and assgined to be my roomate the thing is its getting hard to not to react to these feelings and tell her how I'm feeling."

I realized I had been talking for a while so I stopped and looked up at him he looked deep in thought like he was pondering what to say, "Proffesor Lupin are you ok."

"Im great Rachel just trying to think of something to say to you that would be helpful and not confuse you more, ok I think it's bad to keep things bottled up I mean for all you know she could feel the same way about you and if you don't say anything she could meet someone else or You can tell her, If she don't feel the same way then yeah It might be awkard for a while but oh well I say just be honest with her but only when your ready to do so."

"I know I can always count on you Proffesor Lupin I'm just afraid If I tell her I have feelings for her she will not want to be friends with me anymore and maybe want to switch roomates or something I just don't want it to be awkard that would really suck and make my time here difficult."

Proffesor Lupin looked puzzled then smiled warmly at me "Rachel If your anything like your Father you are Brave and that's why you were put into Gryffindor so don't shy away because of the unkown embrace it, now if you'll excuse me sweetheart I have to be off now have a good day Rachel."

"Proffesor Lupin Thank You so muh it really mean a lot to me that you didn't judge and gave me some advice I appreciate all your kind words and Good day to you as well."

We both nodded our heads to each other and I left out of his classroom situated my tie and robe and went to think about things in the common room, I was feelings better after talking to Lupin and definitly knew these feelings for Quinn wouldn't be going away soon. I needed to clear my head and the best way to do that for me is to sing it always calms me so I decided instead of going to the common room I would go to the auditorium where they have the piano and sing a song. I started walking briskly and I was trying to think what song I wanted to sing I felt kind of like a mello one but I would worry about that when I get their. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into Santana Lopez from Slytherin House she didn't look to happy "Watch it Dwarf", "Im so sorry Santana Im in a hurry and I'm very sorry, I better get going, again sorry."

"I didn't mean to snap like that I'm just flustered today that's all but you do need to watch where your going Dwarf", It reminded me of my old school all over again the teasing about my height and after I while I learned to ignore it but it truly did hurt and thought I wouldn't have to put up with it again but turns out not, well just wonderfull. Maybe it's just a defense mechanism so I decided to try and be nice to her "I know we just met but if your flustered maybe I can help I was as well earlier somebody helped me so If I can help you that'd be just terriffic."

"Okay first of all Your enthusiasm is nauseating, tell ya what If you tell me what got you flustered earlier maybe I'll tell you mine", she said it with a smirk I knew she pry wouldn't tell me but I needed friends so I started talking. "Well If I tell you don't judge me or laugh or whatever", she made a nod and looked like go on so I continued "Well when we were all getting sorted into houses theres this girl that caught my attention and has ever since her name was called it's Quinn Fabray and i'm crushing on her badly."

I felt as if she was going to blow up from trying not to smile but eventually she did I was confused maybe she thought it was cute. "Why are you smiling do you think it's cute or something?" "Im smiling because I have the same problem and it was a blonde as well her name is Brittany S. Pierce and she is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen, and hey aren't you Quinn's new roomate?"

Santana mumbled under her breath "So this is who Quinn has been going on and on about", Rachel didn't hear her though, "Well it must have been fate us running into each other than and you should tell this Brittany how you feel Im sure a pretty girl like you she is already head over heals Santana and Yes I Am Quinn's roomate why do you ask?"

The Latina was giggling and for the life of me I didn't know why "I'm afraid it will ruin our freinship but I'll think about it", I was going to be bold, "Um Santana would you want to be my friend I don't have many and I know your going to pry say no cause you think Im weird or something but anyways if you ever want to hang out or talk let me know." I ducked my head shly knowing she was going to make fun of me or worse.

"Listen Dwarf I decide who's weird or not and yeah you might be a little different but to hell with being normal and I am kind of a hard ass but you seem pretty cool so yeah you know what heres my number lets hang out tommorrow and bring Q"

I was in shock maybe Hogwarts is where I could finally be myself not have to deny who I am and be accepted, "Santana that is so sweet thank you, Im going to the auditorium now see you tommorrow I hope!" She started walking away but not before turning around "Bye Dwarf I mean Rachel", we both laughed and went our seperate ways, I was in the auditorium now and chose to sing Isn't She Lovely sung by Stevie Wonder whom I love very much.

Santana took out her phone and sent a text to Quinn she didn't want the diva to know she knew Quinn for fear of Rachel not confiding in her.

To Quinn- Hey Q, that girl you always talk about I ran into her and she's in the auditorium maybe you can suprise her ;)

It only took a few minutes before Santana's cell went off, From Quinn - I hope you weren't mean to her San shes really sweet and adorable and thanks for the update I might just do that ;). Santana couldn't help but giggle at how these two were obviously both crushing on each other and they couldn't tell each of them were it made the latina laugh a little harder she went back to Slytherin Common Room.

Rachel sat down at the Piano and started to sing her song _"Isn't she lovely, Isn't she wonderful, Isn't she precious less than one minute old, I never thought through love we'd be making one as lovely as she, But isn't she lovely made from love. Isn't she pretty truly the angels best, Im so happy we have been heaven blessed. _

Quinn walked into the auditorium when Rachel started to sing and she was flabbergasted at the brunette's voice it was silky like a dress and felt like her voice was melting her like butter. And the fact she was singing a song about a girl made her wonder if she had anyone in mind, she was hoping it was her she sat down in one of the chairs and continued to listen to her.

_I can't belive what God has done, thorugh us he's given life to one But isn't she lovely made from love. Isn't she lovely Life and love are the same Life is Aisha the meaning of her name, that's so lovely made from love. _

While I was singing I felt every word pour out of me with truth how beautiful Quinn is and everything in the song I felt for her it was the perfect song to get my feelings out even though it was to myself all of a sudden I heard a clapping and I turned my head to the right and it was Quinn with a big smile on her face she started walking down to me with a big smile and a tear. She sat right down on the piano bench next to me. I felt like someone just awoken the butterflies in my chest and they were bouncing around everywhere and my hairs were standing straight up.

Then all of a sudden I felt her lips on mine and I thought I was dreaming till she kissed me again this time I knew I wasn't dreaming so I responded quite excitedly and she slid her tongue in my mouth and we both moaned. Was this really happening the girl I'm falling for after only a couple days of knowing each other kissed me I wanted more so I put my hands on the back of her head and pulled her closer to me and then she did something that wet my panties she touched my breasts and cupped them in her hand I broke away from her.

"Is this a dream Quinn are you real", she smiled and then giggled "No, its real life I've just been wanting to do that ever since I saw you walk up to the sorting hat and then was assigned to be my roomate your gorgeous Rachel." I was shocked it was only fitting Quinn Fabray was my first crush and know my first kiss I was utterly happy.

**Whoa that was a lot of typing for this chapter! Hope Ya'll like it so far any ideas let me know and next chapter will have some Quintana friendship and Blaine and Rachel Friendship Quinn asks Rachel something Hmm wonder what it is lol and I might throw in some Brittana. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Charms and Enchantments

**Thanks for the reads everyone Hope I get some Reviews it truly makes my day Thanks!

*ImAFuckingDreamer- Your review was adorable Thanks :)

*Dianna- Thank you so much! :)

*LittleLamb13- Thanks for the Follow.

What did everyone think of Britney 2.0 wasn't it amazing and Hott Damn Lea got it going on what a sex bomb Oops! I did it Again was amazing! What was ur fav performance? Anyways Hope Ya'll like this Chapter!

Chapter 3- Charms and Enchantments

I leaned back and looked at Quinn who was biting on her lower lip and a feint blush upon her cheeks began to form, how is she so adorable I thought to myself. I leaned my forhead to her forhead and we gazed into each other's eyes a while, "Wow Rachel that was umm", I knew the exact words "Like Fireworks or an enchantment." She giggled and I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I didn't even know you liked me like that Quinn, I was crushing on you but wasn't sure your stance", she started laughing and smiled at me "Are you cray, cray Rach you are adorable the first time I saw you my knee's felt like they were turning to jelly, then when I heard you were my roomate I about jumped up and down and did a happy dance but I stayed cool, and I don't cuddle but your the first girl I've wanted to cuddle with?"

My heart was beating my mind was going crazy trying to filter what all she was saying like Spongebob when he forgets his name and all the people in his head are going crazy trying to go through all the files running around what to say. That's exactly what I felt like I was just sitting their with my mouth open looking into those beautiful hazel eyes that I can just get lost in at times. "Wow, I um, I um, yeah I don't really know what to say to that", her eyes were turning dark and she was smirking "Well than let's not say anything", she was leaning closer to me I saw her eyes close this definitly wasn't helping the little spongebobs in my head, my palms were getting sweaty and then I felt them her lips on mine and it was magical, my head was doozy and I wanted more I needed more. So I slid my tongue into her mouth and she elicited a moan it made me feel hott and arroused between my legs she was using her tongue now and we were fighting for dominance I was getting kind of aggressive I want to feel all of her, then "Boom" we fell of the piano bench and onto the floor onto each other.

I was laughing like a hyena and Quinn was giggling as well with me, she was laying on top of me "I quite like this position Rachel", she then took my hands and put them above my head and started trailing kisses down my neck and kissed me on the lips very quickly then trailed down my body and started lifting up my shirt and they kept going up and then she started massaging my boobs and I couldn't hold it in any longer, "That feels so fucking good ughh".

Then the auditorium doors opened it was Santana Lopez and she was smirking from ear to ear, "Well look at what we have here its Quinn and Rachel getting their Mack on". I've never jumped up so fast in my life she was walking towards us now. Quinn was the first to talk "Shut up Lopez like you don't do the same thing with Brittany from Hufflepuff, and besides I'm not embarassed Rachel is Adorable." My heart melted that she was defending me but I think Santana just wanted to give us guff, she started to grab my hand "Come on Rachel let's go back to our dorm room", I grabbed her hand and we started walking back to our room still holding hands it was nice. We got to the room and I sat down on my bed she came and sat next to me so many things were running through my mind, Was this going to change everything, were we going to date now, was it just a spur of the moment thing for her. Even though she explained she had feelings for me you can never be to sure about anything. Just then she intertwined our fingers it's like she knew I was thinking hard and was so caught up in what happened.

I looked up to her she had a feint smile on her face and she started to blush, "Quinn I need to talk to you about a couple things but first of all can I say how damn cute you look right now I could just eat you up." I wasn't thinking when I said that it sounded so much better in my head and I automatically knew she would think I meant something dirty well after saying it now that's what I was thinking about as well ,her eyes went wide and she was turning as red as a cherry no pun intended. "Oh Quinn um I meant like you know like a metaphor but not that when the time comes I wont't want to I just Oh Fuck this is coming out all wrong", she errupted into a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but giggle a little myself.

"Rachel you are just fucking adorable and I could eat you up and I mean it in the best way, so don't feel bad it was totally hott it just suprised me I knew that's not really what you meant though." After she spoke she winked at me and I lowered my head in an attempt to hide my blush but I think it failed cause when I lifted my head she was smirking. I kept thinking back to the auditorium when I sang Stevie Wonders song and then Quinn kissed me and it was so intense and passionate. I wanted to do it again correction I had to do it again, the way her lips felt on mine the way my heart started rapidly beating when she was kissing me, how hungry I felt for more when she quit.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to kiss her she was looking confused at me and then I just leaned forward and connected with her lips it was electrifying and I felt like I could do this all day. We were continuing to kiss and I felt like every feeling I had was magnified times ten, she slid her tongue into my mouth sweeping my mouth. I broke apart needing some air, "When your kissing me I forget about where I am and it's like were floating on a cloud or something and it's just you and me in the world. Her face was kind of unreadable she looked like she was going to cry but then she looked like she was happy. "I'm sorry Quinn maybe I was to straightforward I tend to say whatever comes into my head and just forge-." I was cut off by by a quick kiss to my lips, "Rachel calm down I feel the same way it just took me off guard and it made me want to cry because nobody has ever said that to me actually your the first girl I've ever cared for and Theirs actually something I've been wanting to ask you since I kissed you in the auditorium."

As if my mind wasn't going crazy already now she had a question to ask me "What's that Q?" She giggled "Well I was wondering since we have already kissed and admitted were attracted to each other Would you want to go on a date with me maybe to Hogsmeade or something more romantic I mean only if your comfortable with it." I leaped onto her body and snuggled my head beneath her head until my face was on her boobs, mmm I could get used to this. "I think this is my new favorite sleeping position Quinn your boob's make for a comfy pillow", I giggled after I said it but when I looked up she had a look that almost resembled a tiger about ready to pounce on it's prey or something. "You look like your about to pounce on me like a tiger or something", "Rach as much as I love you laying on me it's turning me on like extremely having your fine ass body on me and your head on my boobs I am about ready to pounce on you."

And with that she did a quick flip so I was on the bottom and she was on the top her hair was falling onto the sides of my face and she was just staring at me with lust filled eyes, I had completely forgotton how to speak or what I was even doing or where I was all I could think about was her and how know I know what she meant about my body being on her cause I felt like I was on fire with her body taking charge on top of me. I gulped quite loudly and closed my eyes then I opened them and she looked almost nervous "Wow Rach you look like you want to eat me for dinner or something the way your eyes are so dark and your features are glowing."

"Oh believe me that's exactly what I want to do right now my lady parts are practically on fire and your leg in between my legs isn't helping mattters Fabray."

"Oh really is that so, well we will continue this later we get better get to Charms class or were gonna be late again and this time won't be as accepting as always is." I figured she was right I never thought me Rachel Berry would consider skipping a class so she could steal some minutes with a girl she truly was head over heels for already. We only had ten minutes I was rushing to find my bookbag "We better hustle Quinn", we scrammed all our stuff that we needed and ran as fast as our legs could take us. We were about to enter the door when Quinn unlocked our hands I was about to open "Rachel Hold on". I was about to say what, when I turned around but instead I was met with Quinn's lips it was a real quick peck to the lips but knee buckling none the less, "Good Luck Rach."

I swore then and their in this moment that I would never get sick of Quinn's lips on mine I felt like our lips were made for each like peanut butter and jelly. Quinn was now smirking I have been hazing for a couple minutes she felt pretty satisfied she had this kind of effect on me "Alright Fonzi let's get in their." We entered the room and all eyes were on us, what the hell are they looking at It was making me mad, we took our seats and as usual Quinn sat next to me, she quickly rubbed my legs real quick causing my heartbeat to instantly speed up. "Do you know why they were all looking at us when we came in Quinn. was it really just because we were late?"

She smiled at me and it woke up the butterflies in my stomach, "Rach they were staring at us becasue when I opened the door to this classroom you grabbed my hand and we walked in hand in hand that's why they were staring that or because your so adorable when your mad." I couldn't help but laugh I didn't even realize I grabbed her hand when we came in it must be becoming second nature to want to touch and feel Quinn anyway I can. "I didn't even realize I did that Quinny I think I just wanted an excuse to touch you." Her face slowly became red and I could tell I made her blush by saying that finally the tables, "Finally I make you blush for once your the one always saying sweet little things to me I'm glad I got the swagger to do it."

"Oh you definitly got Swagger Rach why do you think I was ogling over you when I first met you silly you got game you just don't know it." I was blushing damn't she did this on purpose so we were even, "Really Quinn your the one that oozing sex appeal it crazy your obviously beautiful and sexy I'm just me."

"Are you serious Rach your super sexy the way you can sing and get so lost in the music and connect ot oit babe your a star you need to believe it."

"Okay Class today we will learn the Wingardium Leviosa spell today it's quite tricky if you don't say it right and you need to be exact with your wand how you use it, now rembember swish and flick the object we will be moving today is a pineapple across the desk. I will be up front here watching you guys whoever needs help just raise your hand remember Wingardium Leviosa and swish and flick okay class let's begin." I was a perfectionist clear and simple I had to perfect this spell or my name isn't Rachel Berry, I hear Quinn next to me she was having troubles it was quite cute how frusterated she was getting I wanted to kiss her so badly then but I coudn't because we were around other people. I needed to be distracted so I started my charms chant "Wingardium Leviosa", I got it first try and everyone was looking at me probably annoyed that I got it at first try but what can I say I'm a Berry in my blood to be a perfectionist I mean hello my middle name Barbara named after my Idol Streisand so I was destined for greatness.

"Very well Done that is quite impressive that you got it first try, see class you can do it, it might just take a little more practice but you'll get very well done again Rachel." I felt a nudge next to me Quinn leaned over "Teacher's Pet already I see " after she said this ran her foot along my leg and slowly lead it up to the hem of my Gryffindor skirt and kept repeating this notion, I gulped loudly this was driving me crazy she was quite flirty when she wanted to be and it was nauseatingly sexy. It was one of her qualities that drew me to her in my opinion confidence ist he sexiest thing a person can wear and on Quinn it was more that sexy it was libidinous. "Are you alright Rach you look a little flustered whatever could it be", I figured two can play at this game earlier when I whipered into her ear it drover her crazy so I figured she started, I leaned into her ear and talked in a husky voice "Well theirs this blonde who really turns me on and makes me wet and I'm about ready to ask to go to the bathroom to take care of it myself cause it's throbbing so badly."

I looked over and Quinn was biting her lower lip and had her eyes closed and when she opened them they were so dark they looked almost black her face was flushed and I couldn't help but smirk feeling some sort of victory. Teasing Quinn was quickly becoming one of my favorite things to do. started speaking "Ms Fabray would you like to show us what you got so far dear", this was the perfect time to get back at her for teasing me earlier while the teacher ws directing his attention towards Q, I gently put my finger on her inner thigh and started tracing circles around and I did that for a while "Well I'm Waiting" she cleared her throat "Oh um yeah I'm doing" jsut as she was gonna continue I Put my finger just outside her sex and was rubbing it. "Oh wow oh I like um yeah the spell I'm doing just fine thank you."

"I suggest next time I ask you a question your more abrupt with your answer I don't like stuttering in my classroom now you may continue with your charm." I knew she was going to be mad "Your going to pay for that Berry, you can't help but teasing me can you", I giggled "Hey that's payback for earlier Quinn I'm glad I could have that effect on you though."

"Do you not realize how alluring you are Rach I'm like your light switch you can turn me on anytime", I was laughing so loudly that people in the classroom were all staring at us but just like the saying saved by the bell it rand signalling the end of class. Me and Quinn gathered our things and walked out of the room while we walked down the halls I heard my name "Rachel Wait up" I turned around and It was Blaine I haven't seen him since the other day but he wasn't alone Kurt was with him he was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Brittany who was a very sweet girl she seemed very innocent though and I wondered if after me and Santana bumped into each other (literally) that day if she and Britt made any progress recently.

"Hey Buddy what's up haven't seen you since the other day and hello Kurt hope you tow are having a nice day." I really liked Blaine he seemed pretty cool "We are, what are you guys up to today we were just heading to Hogsmeade if you want to come with us that would be awesome I would love to hang out with you and I know Kurt would to." I looked at Quinn trying to read her eyes on what she was thinking she looked genuinly excited "What do you think Q do you wanna hang out with Kurt and Blaine come on it'll be fun", "You don't need to convince me Babe I was up for it as soon as they asked well what are we waiting for let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I started to think something more was going on between Kurt and Blaine other than just friendship Kurt looked at Blaine the way Quinn looks at me. I observed a little more and I notied when we first got here Blaine also paid for Kurts coffee and meal. I figured if he wanted to say something he would so I just focused my attention on Quinn becasue I can stare at her anytime and get lost in her eyes or legs they're my two favorite things to stare at that and her butt, I wasn't quite sure was she was talking about but I didn't really care what it was about I probably looked like a lovesick schoolgirl well I guess I pretty much am. I couldn't believe someone like Quinn would like me I mean I'm average looking typical brown hair and I don't wear very girl things when we dont have to wear our school robes but somewhow she found me attractive, I think they were saying something related to me then "Earth to Rachel Berry Hello", Kurt said while waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head to get out of my Quinn Fabray induced tranced "Oh sorry I was distracted what were you saying now", as soon as I said that they all three started to laugh I did my pout and Q put her arm around me and kissed my cheek and I turned red instantly and my goosebumps started up on my arms. "You two are so adorable you were totally staring at Quinn for the last five or ten minutes your so whipped already and you've only really known each other a week" Blaine said with a dreamy smile.

I ducked my head in shyness "Well I feel the same way about her I find her quite adorable and I love how her face turns red so easily it's endearing, and I could say the same thing about you two lovebirds" Quinn said as now it was Blaine and Kurts turn to blush and be shy. "Ok yes I have a crush on Kurt but were taking it slow if you should know but as I an see between you and Rachel your definitly not taking it slow Rach was practically undressing you with her eyes." And after that I turned as a red as a tomato and Kurt was laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall of his chair. Quinn leaned over and kissed me on the lips at first I forgot where I was and if someone would of asked me my name I would of had no idea what to say. It must of at the same effect on her cause when we pulled apart her eyes were all hazy and she was biting down her lower lip and smiling.

"You guys want to come back to me and Rachel's room and hang out and watch a movie and get some snaks next door at the Weasleys gift shop?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other nodded and smiled "That sounds lovely me and Kurt would love to join you but we get to pick a movie as well as you two alright let's go." I couldn't help but think that coming to Hogwarts was the best decesion I have ever made well besides Kissing Quinn back on the Piano Bench but anyways I've finally got friends who don't make fun of me for being different because they are as well I finally fit in and I couldn't be more happy about it.

"Babe you coming were gonna go back to the common room?" Quinn asked me while I took her hand and we walked to our room with Blaine and Kurt. We got to our room and Kurt and Blaine were looking around at our stuff seeing my owl and all my season DVD's and movies not to mention my collection of Barabara Streisand and all things musicals. "Oh my Barbara you have so many musicals Im am totally in Love with Barabara and Patti Lupone we need to watch one this instant how about West Side Story I haven't seen that in a while I love Something's Coming and America they are amazing."

"Oh my Gosh Kurt we just became bestfriends that's my two favorite songs as well but I have to admit Somewhere is my all time favorite, it really shows the love between Tony and Maria my heart breaks everytime through that performance." Kurt jumped up grabbed the WSS Dvd and put it in "It is one of the most tragic love storys of all time and it was based off of Romeo and Juliet I'm so excited to watch it with you Rachel." Kurt sat next to me and Blaine was on his side and Quinn on my left.

When it got to Something's Coming me and Kurt were both singing along and high fived each other as soon as the scene was over, but then later on it got to Somewhere and me and Kurt looked to each other then to our significant others and they were in tears as well. Looking at Quinn I finally knew just like in West Side Story that against all Odd's me and Quinn found each other and apart we might not be much but together we have it all after thinking this I kissed Quinn on the cheek and drifted off but this time instead of dreaming of someone's lovestory in a musical I was dreaming of my own just begining.


	4. Chapter 4 Make This Place Your Home

I'm still here! Sorry it's taken so long to update haven't been writing in a while but will try to do it more often. Been watching LostGirl and Glee a lot and playiing Madden 13 :) I have to say the "Naked" episode was my favorite Yet Im sort of becoming obsessed with Blam I think they are adorable totally ship them in either way friendship or otherwise and LoveSong was such a cute and epic performance and Jake singing that NeYo song just totally Flawless episode and Hello Chord Overstreet singing Hott in here total cutie!

Chapter-4

Me and Quinn were sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class trying to learn a Disarming Charm the teacher was giving a lecture about the history and what it will do and how it will help you. I was trying to listen but Quinn's hand on my inner thigh wasn't helping matters any that's for sure. "Now when casting a disarming spell point at the person and say Expelliarmus say it with conviction and confidence it will make your victim release whatever they are holding and can often result in victim losing their wand.

"Now students this spell is very very old it was first used in 1379 by Elizabeth Smudgling a very great and wise witch, But in some serious cases it can render your opponent unconscious for a while if done to weakly though it can just push them back or make them fall so be careful when saying the spell now partner up and read."

"I have to say Im quite intrigued by this lesson today it's so crazy how old of a charm it is can you imagine how many wizards and witches have used this, alright I guess I can start reading." I looked over at Quinn to see if she had her book open but she was just staring at me "Do you know how adorable you are I love when you babble it's like one of my favorite things you do."

"I think your the only girl on the planet that thinks my geekiness is cute you know that right." "I could care less your geek speek turns me on like you wouldn't believe I can't wait till this class is over its our last of the day, and I don't know about you but I now how I want to spend our evening."

"Okay class tommorrow we will be discussing how to do a tongue tying spell which can be handy if someone is chanting a curse or spell at you obviously it stops them because they can not move their tongue. Class is dismissed have a great rest of the day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Quinn were just walking into our room when she pushed me with her pointer finger towards the bed it was quite sexy If I might ad. "Well I reckon your feeling quite promiscious today what shall we do about that." I fliped us around and pushed her onto the bed and crawled up onto her "You've been a bad bad girl now we need to decide a course of action for your punishment."

I lightly pressed my lips to hers in such a manner that it was still intimate but yet teasefull her lips are like cotton candy so sweet and soft I always want more. I then trailed kisses on her neck "Mmm I love that". I started to unbutton her shirt and run my hands up and down her stomache and abs "Your so sexy Quinn", she pulled me up and started to kiss me so passionalty for a minute I had forgotten where I was I slid my tongue into her mouth and the sensations I was feeling was like a instatiable hunger that I had never felt before our kiss grew sloppy and wet and both of our tongues were going wild against each others.

Quinn quickly flipped me over and looked passionatly into my eyes it made me feel so wanted and needed for the first time ever. "Now it's my turn , she unbuttoned my shirt so fast and she ran her hands all over my abs and stomache it gave me feelings south of the border but I wasn't ready to go that far yet even though my lady parts thought differently. She kissed my abs and gave me kisses on my neck and then she flipped me over to my back and did the sexiest thing ever that made me go crazy with lust.

She licked my back with her tongue from wasit up to my neck I felt so arroused I shifted around sat her up and threw her shirt off and her bra and put her nipple in my mouth like I was a possesed animal. She threw her head back in pleasure "I don't know what's gotten into you but I love it and Damn that feels good."

I fell back against the bed "The reason I went crazy on you is because that thing you did where you licked my back was pretty fucking hott and it turned me into an animal where I just wanted to tackle you and ravish you."

"You mean like this", she flipped me onto to my back once more and licked behind my ear and whispered "I can do a lot more than lick your back Rachel". I seriously thought I just came with that sentence alone. I flipped over "I love when you talk dirty to me I'm not sure if I'm ready but u certaintly made me very wet." Quinn's eyes were turning dark and I knew I was getting to her to. "What time is it anyways Rach", I looked at my watch "Oh my gosh Quinn it's 6:00 we've been in bed for like 3 hours not that I'm complaining I can't think of a better way to spend my time than with you."

"Well you sure do know how to sweet talk a girl I reckon I better kiss you again", she leaned forward and kissed me and it was sweet and quick but still as passionate and meaningfull. "Well what do you want to do my lovely girlfriend, we can go anywhere you want."

"Well I was thinking we could call Santana and Blaine and Jake up and see If they want to hang out I saw Blaine in the common room earlier and San txted me that she was with Brittany at Hufflepuff and I think Jake is in the Ravenclaw common room so what do you say should I txt them and see if they want to go to Hogsmeade we could go to HoneyDukes and and eat at Hogs Head get some butter beers."

"That sounds wonderfull Quinn your wish is my command go ahead and txt Santana and Jake I'll go down and find Blaine I miss him anyways haven't talked to him all day." Quinn had a big smile on her face and it made me wonder what made her so happy "What's that big cute smile for?"

"I just think it's so cute how close you and Blaine are almost like brother and sister he is very lucky to have you as a bestfriend Honey."

"Well I think the same thing about you and Santana course she's a handfull", me and Quinn both laughed after that comment cause we knew how true it was.

I left the room leaving to find my bestie and hoping he would want to hang out with me and Quinn and the gang. Sure enought I found him in the common room on his laptop typing something of what I wasn't sure he sure looked like he was focused on it though. I sat down next to him on the couch, "Hey Bro whatcha doing, I missed you haven't seen you all day", he looked at me and smiled "Aww Rach I missed you to and it's something for Charms class what's up."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Santana, Jake and of course me and Quinn so what do ya say a little shopping going out to eat, pretty please." I watched as Blaine closed his laptop and took my hand into his "Rae you had me at Well I was Wondering sounds like a lot of fun let's go."

Me and Blaine were walking up the spiral stairs it's quite annoying when they change and move but you get used to it after a while I'm still kind of learning. We got to the picture of the fat lady and we gained access in I lead Blaine up to me and Quinn's room and sure enough Santana and Jake were already their and a blonde I think I remember as Brittany and Jake brought some Brown Haired Girl she was so pretty and didn't know what her name was or ever seen her before. "Hey everyone glad your were able to hang out with us and I have Blaine, so we ready to go to HoneyDukes first."

Quinn got up off the bed and walked towards me "Im Ready Sweetheart" and she gave me a sweet kiss on the lips I wasn't complaining just didn't think she would in front of all the people here. "Your Love Dovey Crap is cute but it's making me want to be nauseus now let's go", Santana said and she started walking towards the door as well as everybody else. "Sanny what did I tell you about trying to be nicer to people", Brittany said.

"Babe you know it's not my fault when I get mad Auntie Snix comes out and I can't control her." Brittany and San just laughed and they all left Hogwarts and used a transportation spell to arrive at Hogsmeade. I went up to the girl Jake was with "Excuse Me, but I don't believe we have met before I'm Rachel Berry and your name is?" She smiled and extended her hand "I'm sorry I should've introduced myself earlier "I'm Marley Rose I'm in Hufflepuff nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you to I'm glad you could join us today it's going to be fun now excuse me I'm going to catch up with my girlfriend catch ya later."

"Quinn wait up", I said as she was with Brittany and Santana I ran up to them they were just outside HoneyDukes. "Hey me and Brittany are going to go to that Tea place we'll catch up with you guys later Bye lovebirds." They made a kissing sound and walked off, Quinn took my hand into hers and there was that jolt of electricity again just by her touching me. "I want to buy something for you Rae pick something out it'll be your treat."

"Well then I'm allowed to buy something for my gorgeous girlfriend then", she had a mega watt smile on her face "How about we seal it with a kiss", I leaned forward and kissed her and it turned into a full on makeout session I wasn't complaining but I'm sure the public would so I pulled away. "I don't want to give people a show babe now let's get to shopping." "Lead the way Sexy."

If someone had never been to Hogsmeade they don't know what they're missing the snow laces the roofs and glisten's beautifully when the suns hits it. The shops and pub have beautiful decorations in the windows candles light around the shop it's truly a sight to be hold. "This place is just so cool I was just taking it in I love being here."

"Ooooh look at this over here its a 2 foot long gummy worm I have to get this and look at all the candy over in that corner and their's jelly beans and chocolate frogs I love them, Come On Rae." "You And your love for candy it's totally hott and cute becuase you act like a kid in a candy shop."

"Well look it's like a candy gold mine are you cray cray this don't make you want to spend all your money on candy and gourge in it when we get home." Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to be paired up with Quinn as a roomate and as a Girlfriend and possibly if Im so bold to think so my soulmate I love her excitement about the littelist things, the way when she is studying and she don't understand something she taps her pencil against her head and her nose scrunches and she gets a cute look on her face and I usually just stare in awww at her sometimes the little things are the things that matter most.

I went up behind Quinn and licked her behind the ear "Well their is something I want to gourge on but it isn't candy and I have had my eye on it ever since we came in the store." I could feel Quinn's body shiver and I could see the goosebumps on her skin It's amazing to know you have that kind of effect on someone. Quinn turned around and her eyes were dark hazel I knew what that meant she was ready to jump me like a tiger and she had that animal look she gets on her face. "You know just how to get under my skin don't you Ms. Berry well two can play at that game let's go the clothes store I need to get some things."

I was wondering what she was up to so I just smirked at her and watched her pay for her basket full of candy that she will probably have gone in a week. We arrived at Gladrags WizardWear to get something Quinn needed I didn't have a clue what she was up to or needed. "Quinn Sweetheart what are you looking for oh I just need a couple new shirts and Bra's", she picked them up and went to the dressing room I followed in behind her. "Alright well I'm going to try this Bra on Rae it expensive but what the heck I just got paid."

She walked closer up to me and slowly took her shirt off and I could see more of her skin inch by inch sexy ab by sexy ab and I was probably drooling and felt like I couldn't move and then she turned around looked back at me and smiled and unhooked the clasp on her bra and threw it on the chair. I could see her back and perfectly curved shoulder blades and her sexy as hell dimples on her lower back.

I could feel my breahte hitch in my throat and I swore for a minute I could've fainted I walked up and hugged her from behind an whispered in her ear "If this is your Idea of payback I think my punishment is working but maybe it needs to be more severe." I moved my hands slowly up the front of her body and cupped her breast's in my hands and kissed under her ear, she moaned so I massaged her breasts more and she arched back into me which was one of the hottest things ever I contiuned to do that and I left kissed and on her neck and started sucking on her neck and then I moved up and licked under her ear and then someone from outside yelled, "Is their anyone in their I wanted to try something on."

Me and Quinn started busting out laughing and a little upset I didn't get to finish feeling up my sexy girlfriend to be honest but you win some you lose some I guess. We got dressed and headed to the pub to meet the rest of the gang I was starving and ready to eat after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were all sitting at a table, and Santana asked "So did your little shopping trip in HoneyDukes go Rachel and Quinn." I laughed "Well Quinn bought half the store out buying chocolate frogs,gummy worms and jelly beans and ten other things I only got a couple things their and then we went to Gladrags WizardWear Quinn had to get some things."

"You get anything good Quinn", Blaine asked "Oh yeah what I got was so so good", Quinn said and me and her smirked at each other and blushed a little remebering me feeling her up in the dressing room. "Wait hold up a second I can sense something wanky a mile away you guys did something in the dressing room didn't you I could tell with your faces damn didn't know you had the balls Berry." I thought you know what San wants to screw with me I'll just play right back along "Oh yes San we did I tore Quinn's clothes off and I had my way with her against the door of the waiting room." Santana had just taken a drink of pop and sprayed it out all over the table "Holy Shit Balls you did Rachel", Blaine asked "No I just wanted a rise out of Santana two can play at that game" I said with a wink to Quinn.

"Looks like I met a contender Rachel well played my new compadre well played", Santana said to me while she winked at Quinn and Quinn smirked back. We got our food and began to eat Quinn was about done after only like five minutes she loves her food that's for sure. I got a vegan soup it's really good looks like everyone else was still eating as well I got up to go to the bathroom.

I don't think anybody noticed, I had just gotten out of one of the stalls when I saw Quinn right outside when I got out "Hey there Beautiful just wanted to check on you and do something." I squinted in confusion and just then she put her arms around me and leanded forward and connected her lips with mine and what did I see Fireworks it was amazing she pressed harder against my lips and I opened my mouth so she could sweep her tongue into mine"Hmmm"I moaned and she backed away and started smiling. "Yup that's what I was looking for I looked over to talk to you and you were gone and I missed you I know that sounds clingy but I don't care I've gotten so used to you being around me that when your not I feel like a fish out of water."

"Have I ever told you your the sweetest, sexiest and coolest Girlfriend ever and that I'm so lucky I have you." Quinn put her forehead to mine and smiled "And have I told you how every time I am around you and see you I just want to kiss you and tell you how lucky I am that I have you. "

Me and Quinn both laughed "We are totally corny aren't we", I gave her a kiss and a kiss on her cute button nose and grabbed her hand and we walked out of the bathroom and went and sat back down at the table. Everybody was looking at us and started laughing "Oh shut it you guys I was just making sure Rachel was alright and that nothing was wrong cuz that's what good girlfriends do Santana!"

We all left Hogsmeade it had been a long day we said our goodbyes and transported to our common rooms. Quinn went up to our room I wanted to hang out with Blaine for a while I missed him and we didn't really see much of each other today and I wanted to see how things with him and Kurt were going. I sat down next to him on the couch "Hey Bro did you have fun today I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you Quinn likes to Hog me", I said as I laughed and he did as well. "Yeah I can see that it looks like things between you two are really good and that it's progressing, I'm so happy for you, you look really happy.

"I am really happy you know I never thought I would ever find someone like Quinn we have a lot in common same shows, she even is geeky like me and we have this connection you know, but what I want to know is how are things with you and Kurt?"

Blaine let out a deep breathe, "I mean things were going great and now it's like we barely spend anytime together he has this new guy friend named Adam he's in the show choir here and they've been spending a lot of time together recently so I don't know if Kurt has a thing for him or if he still does for me it's kind of confusing especially considering my feelings are somewhat confused."

I was saddened by this news a couple nights ago they looked so into each ohter, "I'm sure they are just friends Blaine but what do you mean your feelings are confused to you can tell me anything were bestfriends Blaine rememeber I wouldn't say a word." He smiled "Rae I want you to know your an awesome bestfriend and I trust you so ok I'll tell you but don't laugh or anything", I shook my head and acted like I was zipping my lips to assure him. "Ok Sam Evans a very cute Blonde Boy with Brownish and Hazel eyes the first day of classes he sat next to me in Transfigurations and he was doing these hillarious impressions like Bane from Dark Knight Rises and Yoda and really tons of people and it was spot on and it was so cute, well he asked if I wanted to hang out at the Hufflepuff common room and play video games and watch a Football Game and I was excited to have a new friend that I said yes well we've been hanging out ever since then and I've developed a crush on him and with Kurt not really being around last couple days my attention and focus has been directed towards him I guess I don't know what to do and I don't know how Kurt is feeling about this Adam either."

I was trying to process all that Blaine had told me so I could give him good advice "Well I'd say first of all think about you first who do you feel you connect with more and who couldn't you go a day without seeing, I would talk to Kurt tell him how your feeling and ask Him how he is feeling as well about your relationship and how he feels about this Adam if it's possibly more than friendship I mean it's better to get this all out in the open now than waiting till later Bro."

He leaned over and gave me a hug and I hugged him "I'm so glad you were the one to sit with me on the train the first day we met who knew we'd be the best of friends only a few days later, and I understand what your saying I wil have a talk with Kurt and see where we stand and what he thinks Is their anything you need to talk about sis?"

I did want to talk to him about something regarding me and Quinn because I trust him more than anyone in the world well besides my Dad's and Quinn. "Well there was something I wanted to talk to you about I'm just gonna say it I'm head over heels in love with Quinn and I don't know how to tell her I mean I want to so bad but I either chicken out or get shy and I don't know I want it to be a special thing when I tell her."

"Well how about you make her dinner and tell her over dinner or you could sing her a song you always say you feel one with the music when your singing how about you sing her a song that portrays your feelings for her I think that would be awesome and unique Rae." I clapped my hands excitedly and gave Blaine a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for amazing Idea Blaine I better get back upstairs before Quinn comes and drags me up there herself, but I'll see you tommorrow we can go get coffee after out charms class together Love you Bro."

"Love you 2 Rae and sounds good have a good night", He went to his room and I walked up to my room and Quinn had fallen asleep on my bed waiting for me I quietly laid down beside her put my arms around her and my leg in between hers and fell asleep knowing that tommorrow I was going to tell someone for the first time in my life that I was In Love With Them.

Phew lot of typing for me and I'm open to suggestions as to who I Should pair Blaine with should it be Blam or Klaine. And the scene between Faberry is going to be very romantic stay tuned! Thanks for Reading your the best


	5. Chapter 5 Dont Hold The Wall

Chapter 5- Don't Hold The Wall

I was sitting in Proffesor Lupin's class, and I was trying to concentrate on his lecture and write notes down at the same time. But apparently Quinn had other Idea's and she was oh so willing to share them with me. She lightly began to massage my leg, and then slowly going up my leg and rubbing circles near my sex, and It was certainly turning me on. She began to wonder and be a little more courageous and she eventually reached my sex, and started rubbing circles their to I got so excited my knee came up and hit the table. I yelled "Oww", outloud and Proffesor Lupin stopped in the middle of his lecture to look at me.

" , are you okay if so can I continue please", I turned bright red because every face in the classroom was directed at me, and all I could hear was Quinn's giggle. "Yes, Proffesor please proceed I'm fine I just hit my leg on the table I'm sorry I'll be quiet", I was so embarassed that I tried to ignore Quinn, and picked up my pen again and started to write as Proffesor was talking but then a hand was rubbing my back up and down. I thought two could play at this game very easily, she knows that her touch drives me wild but mine also sets her on fire.

So I decided she's the one that started it, I'll be the one to finsih it. I scooted my chair closer to her this broke her concentration just for a bit then she went back to her textbook, I started rubbing the inside of her leg like she did to me earlier. I gently and slowly moved my hand and started trailing towards her sex and when I could feel just how turned on she was, her breathing hitched. I could feel her goosebumps arise and knowing her reaction was really setting me on fire. "Excuse me , can you answer my question", I was brought out of my little foreplay with Quinn, to Lupin asking me something I had not the slightest clue about. "I'm so sorry Proffesor I didn't quite hear what you said can you repeat the question and I'll do my best to answer", my face once again turned beat red in class. This was really getting old, getting in trouble in class it was so not like me. "Just as I suspected Rachel, please try to pay more attention on me than on who your sitting next to please."

I turned even more red because everyone was saying "Awww", and I wasn't quite sure how acceptable gay people were at Hogwarts. Knowing my luck I was going to start getting shoved in my common room and the jocks doing spells on me that make me trip or grow a beard or something like that. "Okay class time's up we will hand in the assignment tommorrow you are all dismissed and please keep practicing your transfigurations spells." Finally class time was over I was so ready to go into my room, and crawl under the covers and stay their until tommorrow, I was so humiliated. I dashed out of the room and didn't stop unitl I felt a hand in my own and I didn't have to ask who it was becuase as soon as the hand touched mine I felt sparks shoot through out my whole body.

"Babe, I hope your not mad at me, I really didn't mean to get you into trouble today please just turn around and look at me", Quinn said as she had a somber, and concerned look on her face. I wasn't mad at her I just wanted to get to my room before word spread that I was a lesbian and began to get pigs blood dumped on me like Carrie. "Babe, I'm not mad at you I'm just worried because, I bet everyone guessed that I'm a lesbian by now afer what happened in class and I'm just worried people won't take to kindly to it. Quinn started to smirk and I hit her shoulder, "That's what your worried about that people are going to make fun of you for being a lesbian, the whole Quidditch team knows that I am, and they don't give me shit actually theirs another girl that is to", Quinn said.

"Really, and they didn't say anything against you for it,Well then supose I guess it's not that big of deal then, I'm not gonna worry about it", Quinn took my hand, and we started running down the halls up the winding stairs and past the fat lady picture finally to our room door. Quinn opened the door and I followed behind her and shut it, she grabbed my hand and twirled me around and started to kiss me. And just like that all my worries just melted and floated away like they never exsisted at all. "When you kiss me like that it makes me weak to my knees", after I said that she got glossy eyes, and starting backing up to the bed she slowly took off her shirt and turned around to reveal her magnificent breasts that I've grown so fond of. I started sauntering over to her, and tried to muster as much desire I could on my face towards her so she could truly see how much she affected me. I stopped right in front of her and took off my shirt and threw it to the side, I reached behind my back and undid my bra and held out my hand and dropped it next to me.

Her eyes turned dangerously dark like a look of a tiger about to capture his prey, and I was hoping that's what she had in mind. I walked up to her until our boobs were mashed together and I started kissing her with tongue exploring her mouth until I felt like I had explored everything with meticulous inspection. I ran my hands up and down her thighs until I could feel her arch into me, and then I reached back and unclasped her bra, and let her breast spill out. I could then feel my own desire take over, and I threw her on the bed. I stood back on the floor, and undid my jeans then Quinn's face came forward and she took my underwear off with her teeth. This made me very wet and I'm sure my own eyes were just as dark as Quinn's were. She flipped me around, and now I was the one on the bed, Quinn also undid her jeans and she was about to take her underwear off, and I brought my hand up and stopped her.

I inched my face closer to her sex, and took off her underwear with my teeth and threw them onto my dresser. I inched back into the bed till I was against the headboard, she crawled on top of me and whispered in my ear. "No one has ever made me so wet as you always do Rach. Your body and soul was made to be intertwined with mine. Now I want to show you how much you mean to me." Before I could say anything she started sucking on my nipple and massaging my other one with perfect rythm's. She didn't stay there very long though she was kissing down my body and just reached my bellybutton, I lifted my whole body up into the air just trying to get some friction or pressure or anything. And then it happened her tongue dipped inside of me, and I was just glad that we didn't have any room's close to ours because I let out the biggest yell I had ever done. The pleasure that I was feeling was indescribable, I felt like she was the sculptor of my body and I was just molding to her touch. I was close to my climax when she stuck two fingers into me, and that brought me to my max and I screamed her name as loud as my vocal chords would allow. I felt like I was falling from a cloud and I finally just landed back on earth, sex with Quinn always did that to me, and I wondered if it was like that for everyone else but nobody else had Quinn only I did.

I recovered from my orgasm, so I flipped Quinn over and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your own name only mine when your screaming it." Quinn started laughing and bit my lower lip this only spured me on more I licked and sucked her breasts until I felt they had enough attention then I started licking down her stomache and finally I was to her sex. And I could see just how truly turned on my girlfriend was, I whispered in her ear again "Your so wet for me aren't you." All she could do was moan in reply and arch her back up into the air waiting for that sweet release of me inside of her.

I thrusted two fingers inside of her and she let out a big yell I wondered if her's was louder than mine before. I picked up my pace and kept going at a good rythm until, I could feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers so I picked up the pace even more. "Oh fuck Rachel keep going", Quinn yelled to spur me on some more, and as soon as she got done saying it she screamed really loud again and went limp in the bed, and beads of sweat on her forehead. I looked at her and pulled the hair back out of her eyes so that I could look her in the face and see all of her. "I wanna go on a date tonight I have a suprise for you, and I really hope you don't have practice today can you come with me?" Quinn started to smile and it covered her face, "Of course I can come with you, I don't have practice until tommorrow so I'm all yours tonight", Quinn said as she wiggled her eyebrows. I hit her on the shoulder, "Wow your such a horn dog, were going to _The Hogs Head Pub_ to eat, for my suprise."

Quinn put a hand to her forehead. "Well Ms. Berry are you trying to court me and get up my trousers to peak at my pink shutters", Quinn said as she fell back starting to laugh. Rachel crawled on top of Quinn and whispered in her ear, "I want to do more than peak at your pink shutters , and if you come tonight I'll make it worth your while." After I said that I licked her ear and I could feel her breathing hitch and the tips of her ears were turning red, and Quinn was starting to get a feint blush upon her cheeks. I sat up and got off our bed and started to put my sunglasses on my head, and put my Gryffindor sweatshirt on. "Hey i'm going to go hang out with Artie for a couple hours he's got the new StarTrek game, and I've been dying to play him in it. I won't be long just a couple hours, ok babe?"

Quinn pouted, and crossed her arms trying to act like she was sad about it but I knew that she wasn't. I walked up to her and cupped her face in my hands and leaned my face closer to kiss her plump lips for all they were worth, and she pulled me closer and soon I could feel her tongue sweeping the inside of my mouth, I reciprocated this made her moan into my mouth. And I knew If I was going to set this up with Artie I had to get going so I gently pulled away, kissed her on the forehead and waked out the door heading towards Ravenclaw common room. I was walking along the halls when I passed Santana Lopez of Slytherin to be courteous I figured I better say something to her. "Hello Santana, how are you?"

She smirked, and put her hair up in a pony tail, "I'm good, and by the look on your face I can tell things are going good with my girl Quinn getting a little afternoon delight on I see." I smiled and begin to feel my self blush quite a bit clear to the tips of my ears "How did you know that me and Quinn were dating, and how could you tell I had done anything with her if I even have this afternoon I mean." She began to get the biggest smirk on her face, "Oh please Berry, little Ms. powerpuff girl couldn't wait to tell me that you were her girlfriend, and go on and on about how perfect you were and couldn't wait to get into your sexy little panties." Rachel was taken aback by how rude and crass Santana was being they barley knew each other but yet she was talking like they were old friends but she heard that's just how Santana Lopez was.

"You got some nerve Lopez talking to me like that so crass but I'll let it slide, I just hope that Quinn can trust you not to broadcast her secrets to everyone you meet in the halls. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be meeting somebody goodbye Santana." I left leaving an open mouthed behind I wasn't mad at her I just thought Me and Quinn's sex life was our buisness, and no ones elses' and not to be talked about in the least of all the Hogwarts halls. I had approached the common room and said the password to open the door and as promised there was Artie sitting with Sam who was a HufflePuff but they were bestfriends. I walked up to them and sat down they were talking about the new Defiance show on SyFy which I absolutely loved and watched last week. "I loved that show you guys it was fucking awesome and Mia Kirshner was so sexy as Kenya I thought it was pretty good plot to."

Artie and Sam had not even noticed that I had sat down and they started to laugh, "I didn't even notice you Rach, how have you been and I didn't know you were a SyFy lover", Artie said. "Oh my gosh Artie that's like all I watch anymore besides my sports, I'm totally obsessed with LostGirl and Merlin oh, and don't foget Doctor Who, those shows are amazing and Anna Silk and Rachel Skarsten are so sexy when they use their fae powers." Sam started fist pumping his hands in the air, "Hell yeah Rach those girls are hott", then he started to do a Dyson impression which was dead on, and I couldn't stop laughing.

I couldn't believe how good this guy was at impressions It made me think I really want to hang out with this guy more he seems really cool. "Hey Sam, you are really good at impressions, would you want to stay and play video games with me and Artie?" And then possibily help me with something later it's for my girlfriend and it is going to be really fun to do I promise." Sam smiled from ear to ear and so did Artie for inviting one of his bestfriends on our outing tonight. Sam held up his hand, and he gave me a high five, he did an impersonation of Bane from Batman and agreed to help me out with whatever I needed tonight with Quinn. He seemed like a really cool guy, and I was glad he was going to be helping me with my suprise for my sexy girlfriend. I jumped up and down and clapped my hands and went over, to give Sam a hug "Thank you so Much Sam I really appreciate it alright now lets get to playing some Hockey and StarTrek on the Xbox so I can whoop your guy's ass."

Artie snapped his fingers, "Oh hell no your not going to beat me again I'm going to be the Boston Bruins and kick your ass, and I already know your gonna be the Minnesota Wild as usual your so predictable lesbro." He raced off in his wheelchair and went up the ramp to his room as I followed behind him and so did Sam.

We had been playing Xbox for about an hour or so so I thought I would bring up what I wanted to do for Quinn tonight. I cleared my throat and moved around in my chair and started playing with my lips it was a nervous habit I had ever since I was a little kid. "Hey guys, can I talk to you about what my plans are for tonight so that way we can get it set up. Okay so I want to sing a song to Quinn at Hogs Head Pub, and Artie I want you to sing with me, and Sam is there anyway you know how to play guitar?"

Sam fisted pumped in the air and jumped up from the recliner, "Hell yah I know how to play guitar girl I'm a fucking rockstar whatever song you need I can learn the chords in a short amount of time no problem, just let me know when", Sam said as he smirked. I started squeeling and acting like a fangirl "Sam thank you so much for saying you'll play guitar, and Artie I already know you'll help me cause you love me to much." Artie started to laugh and do that thing he always does with his hand, "You know it, your my homegirl now tell us what song it it so we can prepare." I was nervous because I'm sure they wouldn't know the song because it was a brand new Alubm, "So I got the new Justin Timberlake cd 20/20 Experience, the cd is totally sick you guys I'll have to burn it for you. Anyways I want to sing the song _That Girl. _It's more of a Jazz infused track but I love it, and the lyrics fit perfectly with what I want to say to Quinn."

Sam had said he heard of it but Arite said he had not so I got out my iPhone, and played it for him and he absolutely loved it. "Yo that's a sick beat dude, I'll be stoked to help you sing it I haven't sang in a while though so I would like to practice, and to do it with my two best buds will be wicked",Artie said as he smiled at both me and Sam. Sam had went to his room at Hufflepuff to get his Guitar, he came back very shortly afterwards. "Alright Bro's how about we try this song, Rachel you sing just like you were planning on singing the song, and I'll try to learn the guitar strings. Artie you can sing your parts with me, and whenever else we need you." "This is gonna be the best performance that Hogwarts has ever seen", Sam said with a cocky grin on his face.

I got out the sheet music I found for the song handed it to the boys, Sam started to play his guitar and Artie started out the singing. I joined in, and it went very smoothly I knew I had asked the right people to help me with this. I was starting to get a little nervous though I hadn't sang in front of a large audience before only in the basement of my house, or at the auditorium near Gyrffindor common room. I must of spaced off longer than I thought because Sam nudged me in the arm, "Hey Rach you alright, you just kind of spaced out, and got this worried look on your face", Sam said I nudged him back just to be playful. "No, I'm fine Sam I promise I'm just getting a little nervous about performing in front of all those people that are gonnna be at Hogs Head.

Artie set down the sheet music, and took mine and Sam's as well, "You know what we just need to forget about this music stuff for a while otherwise your going to get to stressed out about it I know how you get Rae." I started laughing cause just in the short time me, and Artie had been bestifriends he already pegged me down to the tee. "I know what we can do it guys how about we go the Ice Rink they just built and, just shoot a couple pucks, and do like a little game of the three of us, and then we can go to Hogs Head.

After a couple hours of playing hockey we decided to finally go back to our common room's, and then meet up at Hogs Head later on. I said my goodbyes to the guys, and made my way up the stairs to our room when I had got in Quinn was fast asleep on the bed. I tip toed in not wanting to wake her, I gently sat down in our recliner, and got my sketch pad out of my drawer, grabbed my pencil as well and began to sketch my beautiful girlfriend. I traced the outline of her body, I began with her beautifully chiseled hips and down to her feet. I began to lightly fill in the features, and sketch her hair with light strokes I looked up once more, and Quinn was staring at me with a radiant smirk.

"What are you doing way over there, you know you could of come in bed with me and cuddled I know you like being the little spoon but you could've given me the honor for once", Quinn said as she slowly got out of bed. I laughed at how she acts like a lovesick puppy towards me sometimes, with the big eyes and everything but I soak up absolutely all of it. "Babe you know that I love cuddling with you but then I couldn't of done this, you just look so graceful I had to draw you." I showed Quinn my drawing and her mouth went agape, and she glanced her eyes up towards me she had the most adorable look on her face. "Babe, that is amazing where did you learn to draw like that I love it."

I wasn't really sure where I learned to draw, it just naturally came to me when I was younger, I was trying to find something to express my self through art before I discovered my passion, and talent for music. "I'm not sure babe I guess I just naturally had the talent ever since I was in middle school I developed a love for art and you are certainly beautiful piece of art." Quinn began to have a feint blush on her cheeks, and I could tell I was gettting to her just by the way she was looking at me. Quinn got up and moved towards me and put a little bit of a saunter in her step. She took the sketch pad off my lap, and the pencil I was using. Sat down on my lap and took her thumb and rubbed it across my cheek, then kissed her index finger and pressed it to my lips.

It was one of the cutest things ever in my book, she always had this quam about her that made me realize everyday why I started crushing on her in the first place. I kissed her on the nose, and then moved my cheek to her's as well. I licked behid her ear, and nibbled on her earlobe. This elicited a moan but I figured I better stop because otherwise were gonna be late for my suprise for her. "Hey as much as I would love to continue hearing those moans from you we really need to stop so that we make the suprise, and you know we can't just go twenty minutes and quit. That would be way to hard for both of us, so I was thinking how about since last time you read to me I will read to you", I said as she giggled and sucked her bottom lip in.

She got off my lap and went, and sat on the bed, opened up the cover got under them and tapped the spot next to her with smirk. "Well come here than and read to me you sexy thing" Quinn said with as much enticement as she could. I proceeded to put away my sketch pad in the drawer and, walked over to the bed. I sat down, took the Nook off my dresser turned it on and then I tapped on our book we've been taking turns reading to each other called _Divergent. _

"So Quinnie, where do you think you would go if you had to drip your blood over the hot coals which place would you decide?" Her face turned real stern and her lips pursed together, and her eyebrows were squinted it was quite possibily the cutest thiing I had ever seen in my life. She waited a little bit longer than she smiled, and clapped her hands together like this was the most exciting thing she had ever been asked in her life, this of course made me burst out laughing I already know which on she would choose or fit into but I was intrigued to see if it would differ. "Definitly Dautless, I am kind of a wild child, and I love the thrill of adrenaline although I hate when they had to like box and beat each other up. And remember when they had to jump off that train onto the pavement I would be freakin out just like Tris was."

I smiled, and nudged Quinn "Oh come on your the one of the bravest people I know if you want to say something you just say it or do it, I bet you would jump right off that train with no quams." Quinn started laughing, looked down at her hands and got serious all of a sudden started fiddling with her thumbs some more. "Umm not always Rach, theirs always one thing I've been really scared to do",Quinn says.

The change in her mood was quick, and I didn't have a clue what she was talking about maybe it had something to do with Quidditch or Santana. "Can I ask what it's about maybe I can help you with it?" Quinn had a feint smile on her face, "No Rach this is definitly something you couldn't help me with cause it's about you."

I was confused what was something she would have a problem about with me I needed her to be more elaborate, but didn't want to push. "Oh, well I guess I can't help you with that then, maybe ask Santana or Brittany I'm sure what ever it is you'll be able to show me or tell me whatever it is, you should know you can be yourself around me. I want you to feel at home with me, is their something I'm doing wrong?"

Quinn laughed which kind of hurt my feelings that could mean theirs numerous things I'm doing wrong but I hope that's not it. She took my hands and looked me in the eyes they turned warm and comforting, "You are perfect, and it's nothing your doing wrong it's everything your doing right, I was going to wait and give you this until after tonight but it seems like now is the right time."

She leaned towards the drawer and opened her wooden chest, and took out a black felt box. My heart was beating a million miles a minute what was this for and I'm internally freaking out right now. Quinn looked at me like a nervous little kid about to go up in front of everybody at a christmas concert. "So ever since the first day we met, and we were assigned roomates, and I caught you staring at me I felt a fire light up inside, and it only burns brighter everyday that were together. I know that fate laid a hand having us roomed together, and I thank GOD everyday for that also the first time you kissed me I knew then what I will always know, is that Im In Love with you Rachel Berry." She handed it to me, I was wary to grab it cause I had tears, also I was just as nervous as Quinn was. "Okay", I said as I grabbed the felt box and opened it, inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen it was a open heart collection from Mary Kay that I had brought up that I wanted a while ago when me, and Quinn were in the mall. I started having tears, Quinn thought there was something wrong apparently and she started scratching her head and went to take the necklace.

"I'm sorry maybe it was to soon this is stupid I shouldn't have said that you don't have to say anything back", Quinn said. I snapped the box away from her fingers, and leaned forward and gave her a passionate and tongue filled kiss all that I felt I tried to convey through this one kiss to my beautiful girlfriend. "Quinn, the first time I saw you I knew you were something special mainly becuase the way you made my heart beat faster than it ever has or the way I got butterflies when you first looked at me, and how I felt like I had dry mouth when you first talked to me. I could barely get a word out. I have been in love with you ever since you fell from your broom from that Quidditch practice because to be honest thats when I fell to."

Quinn had tears rolling down her face and she grabbed the black box, set it on the drawers by us. Grabbed the sides of her shirt and tore it off then reached behind her back and unclasped her Bra, I knew where this was going, and I was all to willing to comply. I got off the bed quickly did the same as she did but I also went one step further and took off my jeans, and underwear. Starting walking towards our Shower I turned backwards to Quinn who was drooling and harbored a half confused look on her face.

"I'm going to take a shower aren't you going to join me or do I have to do it myself?" I said as I heard a growl come from Quinn deep within she hopped off that bed, and followed me into the shower.

****Hope Ya'll liked it, I bet you thought Rachel was going to be the first to say it I got you there you ladies and gays haha lol :)


End file.
